love is a war and family is a battle
by lildreamer lil2cool
Summary: Kids next door scrach that teens next door nuber 3 and 5 looking fine number 4 wants love but theres an obstacle in his way his cosin will he ever tell kukie his love or will he......read to find out
1. Rude awakening

**hey this is my first fan fic It's about when the knd are teenagers they all are in tnd this is my first fan fic and there alot of parings 3x4 and 1x5 enjoy**

Chapter 1

''mmmmm...no..i don't...five..more...HAAAAAAA"

"Auntie said to get up SO GET UP!!"

"aluright just get the crud out of my room!!" yelled a half asleep wallbee(wally)Beatles wally has changed over the course of 5 years. wally is now 15 and in the TND.(teens next door). He is not a short kid but a rather tall muscular teenager. His hair got longer and the blades of his hair reaching to the sides of his cheeks and his bangs covering only one of his eyes. Wearing only white undershirt and orange boxers he pushed his ,one year older, cosin Jamie.

Jamie is a knd and tnd operative she works as a spy for the moon base. She is 16 and is now staying with her ant and uncles house after traveling the world with her dad and after a nasty incident was killed by an alligator in Australia.

"OK mister (do not disturb) I'll tell you what you get you' but down stairs in 15 minuets I'll buy you ice cream after school ...how does that sound.._sport _" adding a little more sarcasm into the last sentence.

"aulright ice queen" he barely mumbled under his breath

"Oh by the way I forgot to tell you Kuki is coming with us ... and she is going to be wearing that new denim mini skirt with the..." she did get to finish as a highly hormone #4 went racing to the bathroom to get ready

_''great another one of kuki's fan boys out to bag kuki's heart...how romantic'' _thought a very cruel yet funny Jamie


	2. An evil sceam

**Thx 4 reading my first chapter in this chapter there will be alot 0f 1x5 and 3x4 please review enjoy oh and Jamie is #13 ok!!!!!!!**

About 5 minutes after Wally came out of the bathroom with an air of steam following him he rushed over to his drawer and pulled out his lucky orange hoodie and long baggy jeans. He was in a rush to go down stairs within the time limit not cause of his cosine's warning but because of...KUKIE she had change a lot since she was 10.

At that very moment when #4 was picturing kukie the door began to open showing the very beautiful grown up ...Kukie. She was wearing a very tight green sweatshirt with sleeves that reach up to her elbows she was wearing denim mini skirt with a rainbow monkey belt she had on green doll shoes and was caring a green rainbow monkey handbag. Her hair was straight and reach down to her waist she had a slim figure and was very developed in font and in the back!!

"Wally are you...um" Wally hadn't seen kukie yet and she hid behind his door watching a very sexy #4 get dressed (he was only showing his abs ok he had pants on!!!) She watched as water dripped down his hot body shaking his hair she watch his every move.

"_when did #4 become so.._" her thought were disturbed when she herd Jamie's rude yet truthful comment

"you know when I said to go check up on my cousin I didn't mean checking him out...while he dressed' said Jamie sarcastic

"oh!! Hi Jamie I ..thought that was joey's room ...and look it isn't

I'll just go wait down stairs..huhu'' as kukie said that obvious lame explanation she ran down stairs as fast as she could.

Just then did Wally come out of his room with a tagged orange Jansport over his shoulder wearing black skater shoes.

"Hey was that kukie oie herd out ma door" he said with little to much excitement.

" yay" she said dreadfully

_"They are so blind to love and both helpless man i wish they would just make out and get it over with"_ Jamie thought and then she had a brilliant idea.

" yea she can't wait to see ya for a new school semester she asked if you were going to dress as cute as her so you'd be a perfect match when you enter school" Jamie said in a very girly sing - song way.

"really!! well hate ta keep ha wait en ha betta go" he said as he raced down stairs

_"wow I've never seen #4 this excited but what he doesn't know wont hurt him, and Jamie think to yourself that getting those 2 together will be my new semester project..Hahahaha"_ Jamie thought all to her self.


	3. introductions

**Ok hope you enjoy my first and second chapters Ok hope you enjoy this chapter**

AS Wally raced downstairs and when he got downstairs he saw Kukie sitting down and playing with his 5 year old brother Joey

"Who's the cute little...um..." said Kukie trying to think of a word to describe him when

"..a Kindie ( kindergarten )" said Wally

" ahhh...Wally don't sneak up on me"

"and what does Kindie mean anyway"

"It means kindergarten ... It's a nice way to call ma small baby brother"

Kukie corked up an eyebrow and says sarcastically

"well you weren't such a giant yourself when you were young...er"

As she walks up next to him so close there nose just touch

He towers over her and says

"Well I anti so small now are I"

She blushes a bit when all of a sudden Jamie walks in and sees the whole thing play out.

"ok ok break it up love birds...I don't wanna be late ta school...k"

Kukie and Wally both smile and there cheeks turn deep shade of red

"Umm...yeah...don't wanna be late" kukie says a bit bashful

As kukie is grabbing her handbag Jamie walks up to Wally and says

" Ya know if you keep that up people are going ta be thinking ya are a Root rat"

_Root rat_:_ somebody who is constantly looking for sex._

_another Australian slang word_

_" gasp_ why ya such a Freckle ya know that"

_Freckle_ :_ anus or ass,_

_another Australian slang word_

As these tow constantly argue in an other language Kukie sees this and is more confused than she's ever been...in her life

" uhh...I agree so uhh lets go alright"said kukie hoping that the tow will stop fighting and go already

"Ok but I hope no one confuses Wally as a donkey...or should I say an a..."

"Ok let's go...and good bye Joey" Kukie said rapidly as she pushed the tow out the door.

The car ride to school was a blur, well to kuki and Wally it was all they did was stare at each other and blush while Jamie secretly thought of ways to get them together.

Once they were at Cleveland High Jamie naturally got stares and attention from other people doing her signature walk. Not as if she was snobby she was very nice, smart, and confidant. But, she was also very stylish her hair was blond and wavy and had black highlights. She had it in a high ponytail, she was wearing army print Capri pants a red haltor top with a shine brown leather jacket. She was caring a purple handbag with blue stars over it and her red vans. Her body type was like kukie's but a bit more developed cause of her age and had a bit of an hour glass figure

As Wally and Kukie walk in to school they naturally get stares from other people because although they are not dating they make the cutest couple and that's all the school sees of them other than Wally being the hottest and toughest guy in school making him the number 1_ bad boy _in school. Kukie being the peppiest girl and the nicest and head cheerleader and her being one of the many wanted girl in school.

One of the other many most wanted girls was standing next to her dark blue locker with a sticker of Jimmy Hendrex on it. She had dark chocolate skin,long brown flowing hair that reaches up too her mid back,and she had nice light honey brown eyes. She had on a dark blue tight tank top with the hem reaching her waist with light blue jeans and white Nike shoes. And of course her lucky red cap. She of course had a full blown hour glass

figure

" Hi Abby" said Jamie

" oh hi Jamie, Abby didn't see ya" said Abigail(Abby)Lincoln better known as number 5.


End file.
